One Word
by Lostwhisperer
Summary: A series of drabbles to one-shots with one word prompts. All tauradonna themed. T to be safe for future chapters. Image is by Sasora on Pixiv.
1. Blue

**Blue**: the color of the sky and water, the color of peace and harmony, the flag of the former White Fang. The girl of black held the fraying strands of pale blue between her fingers, and smiled down at the wolf who smiled back at her. She turned her gaze away, and tucked the old flag under her pillow when she caught sight of her teammate's red cloak. Red. It always reminded her of him, a painful daily reminder. Red like hell-fire which is how he fought, red like blood the blood of humans he was all too happy to shed. Red like passion and love, red like him. The girl of black loved the man of red, she finally admitted to herself. Black and Red, mystery and passion, blossomed under the calm wisdom of the blue-white wolf, torn by its red-white twin. She was never one for childish dreams but she wished for the blue-white wolf to return or that it never left, just so her image of red was just love and not stained with blood.


	2. Cuddling

**Cuddling:**

Adam buried his face in her black hair, pressing his cold nose against her warm neck. Blake let out a surprised yelp, and squirmed in his grip, the red haired Faunus just tightened his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and onto his lap. He placed a soft kiss where her neck met her jaw and she stopped struggling and looked at him, lips parted in shock. Adam smiled at her and shifted so her head rested on his chest and was tucked under his head. Blake snuggled into him and pulled the blanket they shared closer around them, "We really need to fix the heater," she mumbled softly.

Adam rested his head on hers enjoying her warmth, "I like getting warm this way a lot better."


	3. Tease

**Tease:**

Adam brushed his fingers over Blake's perked ears, "I know you heard me four-ears." Blake growled at Adam's jab, it wasn't his first either.

"Aww come on Blake that was purr-fect. It's not a cat-astrophe, when I make these jokes is it?" He wiped his tears away at his own jokes; Blake just folded her ears back and glared at him.

"Stop making those jokes now!"

Adam's smile grew wider, "so you want me to stop making these jokes right meow?"

Blake groaned aggravated at his antics, "Fine then," Blake opened her mouth ready to say a clever bull pun but none came to mind and her expression fell, which caused Adam to laugh harder.

"What cat your tongue?"


	4. Mine

**Mine:**

She drew her finger around the frilly edge of the heart, smiling stupidly to herself.

"Blake you've been staring at that valentine's card for almost an hour, have you lost it?" Yang asked her friend.

Blake ignored the comment as she read over the card for the hundredth time, 'don't forget you will always be mine'. To her friend's the penmanship had been far too messy to read but to Blake she knew each word by heart, even if the bull Faunus had labeled it as anonymous, she'd know his hand writing anywhere.


	5. Science

**Science:**

Adam took off the ever-cloudy goggles and set them on the desk.

"Put them back on, Adam. If the teacher caches you with them off –again- he is going to fail us," his lab partner chided him, running her fingers along the formula sheet.

Adam leaned back in his chair, and placed his feet on the desk next to his goggles, "Chill out Blake, that old man isn't even paying attention."

"Mr. Taurus why are your goggles not on?"

Both Adam and Blake froze at the sound of the voice, and looked up to the overweight and grey bearded teacher. Blake shook her head and went back to the assigned work, leaving Adam to explain to the teacher alone.

Adam awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "Ummm… you see."

"F! For both you and Miss Belladonna, I will also see both you after class to completely redo this project," with that the teacher strode away.

Blake sat down with a huff in her chair, and pulled a book from her backpack, ignoring the project she would have to redo.

Blake drummed her fingers on the table and watched though her own goggles as the redhead glared at the formulas, "How do you understand this shit?" He slammed down the paper and crossed his arms.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Here this is Sodium Chloride, or salt, and this is…" She was cut off by his lips against hers.

"You're such a nerd," he said with a smirk, Blake glared at him, "but you're my nerd."

Blake smiled shyly, as Adam pulled her to him.

"No PDA in the classroom!"


	6. Metrosexual

**Metrosexual:**

Blake leaned on the door frame of the master bathroom. Watching as Adam combed his red hair. "Adam isn't the guy supposed to wait for the girl to get ready for a date, not the other way around," Blake sighed.

Adam's reflection glared at her, "Sorry if I want to look good," he set down the comb and leaned into the mirror critiquing his appearance. Blake rolled her golden eyes and walked up to him running her fingers of the smooth, not to mention expensive, fabric of his black coat.

"You can be such a narcissist," she reached up to push a strand of his hair back into place before he could grab the comb to redo what he had spent half an hour on, "you look great, you always do." Her voice trailed off and a pale blush showed though her makeup.

Adam opened his mouth to say something but Blake turned on her heel and walked away quickly, "I shouldn't inflate you ego more than it is already. Let's go before we miss our reservation."


	7. Whispers

**Whispers:**

"Yell it, if you love me then yell it to the world," Blake crossed her arms over her chest as she turned to the taller man. Adam leaned down, and Blake could feel his breath on her ear and a shiver past though her body.

"I love you," she could barely hear him whisper over the sound of her own heartbeat.

Blake looked at him, her yellow gaze sad and confused, "Why did you whisper it?"

Adam cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her lips, "You're my world."


	8. Winter

**Winter**

Adam always had a soft spot for things that were beautiful, and this winter wonderland was just that. The undisturbed snow beds made a sea of pure white, disrupted only by dark grey skeleton trees, shining icicles hanging from their branches. The smell of pine hung in the air mixing with the smells of mint, hot chocolate and wood smoke.

He looked down at his smaller companion, her cheeks stained pink from the cold and her dark eyelashes flecked with snowflakes. He watched as she pulled her coat tighter around her body, and as she pushed her face so far in her scarf it almost covered her eyes. Adam looked around and his eyes caught the multicolored lights of a small holiday fair.

Blake looked up and him, "What are you thinking?" Her words muffled by the scarf, she had caught his gaze not only on her but the one towards the fair.

"Come on, you're making me cold," he took her hand in his own and dragged her off towards the fair.

They entered the cheerful celebration; a carol played from booming speakers and the smell of hot chocolate was strong. Adam followed the smell, still holding Blake's hand even though she was now keeping pace with him. He stopped in front of booth, inside was a wrinkled old woman, stirring a pot of the steaming drink.

"Hello dearies," the old woman's voice was endearing, "what can I do for you?"

Adam looked at Blake, "one hot chocolate."

The old woman's eyes crinkled as she gave them a large smile, "How cute, a young couple sharing a warm drink," she laid a bony hand on her chest, then moved to get a cup for the drink.

Blake's eyes widened and she pulled her hand from Adam's grip, "C-couple? Adam and me? We aren't." Adam pushed the cup into her hands, and put his hand on her upper back.

"Let's go, I already paid while you stood there looking like you saw a ghost," he gave her a smirk to which she just glared at. She pulled her scarf down then blew the steam off of the drink, taking a small sip. She pulled back quickly, the hot chocolate scalding her tongue.

Adam removed his hand from her back and placed them in his coat pockets, he chuckled at her, "Easy there, it is to keep you warm, not scald you."

Out of the corner of his eye he watched her carefully take a sip of the drink. Her cheeks were still rosy and she still had a layer of snowflakes on her, but- Adam finally admitted to himself- it just added to her natural beauty. And he always did have a soft spot for things that were beautiful, and to him Blake was just that.


	9. Scars

Scars

This is probably the darkest thing I have ever written. I am really proud of it as well. Don't ask why I wrote this, I just felt angsty today, is that even a word? Angsty? Any way I had to write angst. Just a warning it does have… dark themes. If I can call them that. By the way, I love all of you 3.

* * *

Adam was worried about Blake, she had not been herself lately, and she had locked herself in the bathroom over an hour ago.

He rapped on the door, "Blake, you have been in there for an hour are you alright?"

He didn't get a reply and he tried again, "Answer me, Blake."

Once again she didn't answer him. Adam felt a mixture of worry and anger in his gut, angry that his partner was ignoring him and worry of why she was ignoring him. She was never one to do things without a reason.

He knocked on the door again, harder his time "If you don't answer me I'll come in by force."

"Please leave me alone," her voice was softer than normal, and it held a melancholic tone. Adam knew that voice, something was wrong and she wasn't telling him. He took a step back then rammed the door. The lock snapped with a loud crack, and the door swung open.

Adam looked at the broken lock, he was about to say something about how he would have to fix if but his voice hitched in his throat.

Blake was hidden against the far wall, her legs curled up to her chest, her face and arms obscured by her knees. He could barely see any of her features but what he could see was the blood around her and scarlet stained razor blade at her side. She had cut herself.

The male Faunus stared in shock, "Blake!" his voice cracked halfway through her name, and the girl curled herself tighter in response. He snatched a rag and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol from the edge of the sink and he rushed to her side.

He picked up the blade and tossed it to the opposite side of the room. Blake leaned so her back was between them; she was still hiding her face from him.

Adam wrapped his arms around her and pulled onto his lap, she mewled in protest but did nothing to stop him.

He kept his arms around her shivering body. She pulled her tear stained face from her knees to look at him with sad, wide eyes. She had her arms folded and still tucked out of view.

"Go away, Adam. I-I want to be alone" she choked out the words along with a small sob.

"No, I'm not leaving. Are you alright?" He said in a soft voice, trying to comfort her, he started to rub her back.

She answered with a small sound, trying to hold back her emotions. She put her face back between her knees.

Adam could feel her body shake with silent sobs as he continued to stroke her back. He wasn't going to force her to talk to him.

She moved so her chin rested on her knees, she still hadn't moved her arms and after minutes of silence she spoke, "They hate us."

He didn't have to ask who she talking about, he knew. Humans. He didn't show the rage he felt and he swore he would make the humans pay for what they made Blake do to herself.

"They called us animals, said that we... that I'm worthless. I know they are just being cruel but... I'm starting to believe them, I don't want to but I can't help it," she spoke the last part so softly Adam had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Listen to me, Blake. Don't listen to those humans, they're stupid. Never believe them, you aren't worthless. You're the farthest thing from it, you are the kindest, smartest and most wonderful person I know," he spoke each word slowly.

She looked up at him the tears making her eyes seem bigger, "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this, I'm such a burden to you Adam, you would be better off without me." She stretched her body out, she placed her head on his chest and his arms shifted so he was hugging her around her tiny waist, she was finally showing her arms. The pale flesh held multiple thin marks ribbons of dried blood trailing down to her hands. His gut twisted at this sight, how dare someone push _his_ Blake to do something like this.

Adam tried to give her a comforting smile but it turned more to a frown, "A burden? Do you even hear yourself? Without you I would be dead, you have saved me so many times. I've done the same for you; do you want to know why?" He tightened his hold on her, tucking her head under his chin, "I care about you, I could never go back to being happy without you, every time I see you in danger it scares me, I'm scared of losing you. A burden is something you don't want; I would rather die than not have you."

Blake pressed her face into his shoulder and cried, he ran a hand though her thick hair all-the-while making comforting sounds, "It hurts to see you like this. You are too perfect to bare such ugly scars," he ran a finger lightly over one of the cuts.

She flinched at the touch, "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Adam paused, his hand frozen over a long cut "I'm not though; you are perfect more so than any human, that's why they say things to you, they're simply jealous."

Blake rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips.

Adam returned the smile, and hugged her tighter, "See there's the smile. You look so beautiful when you smile, please keep smiling. Don't let those humans hurt you." He rested his forehead against hers; they just sat there, in silence, looking into the others eyes. He continued to stroke her body; her side, her upper arm. He let his hand slide up her neck and brush across her cheek drying off where the tears had been.

He pulled his face back from hers, and briefly released her from his embrace to pick up the cloth and rubbing alcohol then wrapped her in his arms again.

Working around her body he dipped the rag into the alcohol, he gently held her arm making sure not to touch the cuts. He used the rag and placed it over the first cut, one that ran parallel to her wrist.

She hissed in pain, and pressed herself deeper into the male's chest. Her tiny ears, not restricted by her bow, fell back.

Adam shushed her, and lifted the rag off the cut. Now that the dried blood was gone it revealed a long, thin, red mark. He silently thanked whatever higher power there was that the cuts weren't deep. He started on another cut, trying to be quick, not wanting to hurt her more than she was already.

Once he was done cleaning her cuts, he discarded the red-stained rag to the side. He tucked one of his arms under Blake's legs the other holding her back. Slowly he stood up with her in his arms. He carried her over to his bed and set her down.

"W-What are you doing Adam?" Her voice was still in the soft tone, and she half pulled her knees up to her chest but stopped herself.

Adam had pulled clean bandages from the chest at the foot of his bed, "I'm going to wrap those cuts. Then we are going to sleep, it's late."

He sat beside her on the bed and started to wrap her arms up. When he was done Blake stood up to go over to her bed but Adam caught her hand in his, "Where are you going?"

She looked between him and her bed and back to him again, "My bed?"

Adam shook his head and pulled her back down on to his bed, "You're sleeping with me tonight; you don't need to be alone tonight."

She didn't say anything as she tucked herself in under the covers or when Adam moved under them as well. They were facing each other, heads sharing the one pillow. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to his.

"Thank you Adam, for being there for me. You do so much for me," she in a quiet, content voice. She didn't continue speaking, just looking at him.

He brushed the side of her body, "I would do anything to make you happy, Blake." He pressed a light kiss to her forehead. She just blinked at him in confusion.

"Come on its time to sleep, you've had a full day," he kept his arm tucked around her.

He would keep his promise, he would do all he could to make her happy, but he would also make the humans pay for hurting her. He knew Blake was too optimistic about the other species, and she didn't want to see them killed. But he would never allow someone to harm his beauty. He would be a monster, a Beast to protect his Beauty.


	10. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe:**

'How did I end up here?' Blake wondered. She looked between the sprig of mistletoe that hung in the doorway and the man who stood opposite of her. Of course she was the one to be trapped under the plant.

Adam smirked, and took a step towards the shorter Faunus, she stepped back pressing her back against the frame of the door. He leaned over her, the palm of his hand above her head; she shrank down not meeting his gaze.

Adam used his other hand to force her to look at him, "You're not going to break the rules, are you?"

The golden eyed girl cursed under her breath, Adam would hold her too the rules the White Fang had set for the party.

The first one being that if a couple met under the mistletoe they had to kiss. She knew the rest of the White Fang would spread rumors of the bull Faunus and his feline companion faster than school girls, but some part of longed for her partner to kiss her.

Blake sighed and closed her eyes, waiting to feel his lips. She felt his breath on her lips as he leaned in.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and it was over much too soon for Blake's liking. She could still feel where his lips had been after he pulled away and she opened her eyes.

Adam chucked at her, "Merry Christmas, Blake." He patted her on the head and walked away into the crowd.

Blake moved out of the doorway so she wouldn't be blocking someone's path and so she wouldn't have to kiss anyone else. She leaned on the wall and placed her fingertips on her still tingling lips. She let herself smile, "Merry Christmas, Adam."

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone, I want to say thank you to everyone who has read this collection of works. You people don't realize how much it means to me that I have follows and favorites on this story, not to mentions my reviews. Speaking of which, to the person who couldn't long in, who are you and how do I know you. I'm not doubting you in anyway but I am extremely confused, help a girl out.

Once again have a safe holiday season, and in case Taste (chapter 11) isn't done by the new year. Have a happy New Year.


	11. Tears

Tears

People cry for many reasons. They cry when they are happy and when they are scared. They cry when they are lonely and when they are relived. But mostly they cry when they are sad.

Blake couldn't name her emotion as she watched Adam's outline blur with an ever growing distance. She tried to hold back her tears. She wasn't that strong.


	12. Blood

Blood

He didn't react when his blade pierced her frail body. He didn't react as he drew back Wilt, a sickening sound as it slid though the bone of her spine, the sound grating against his ears. Third times the charm they say and when Blake fell to her knees, Adam did as well. He reacted.

Her breathing was slow and shallow as Adam took her into his arms.

She looked at him with half closed eyes, "Why?" Her voice didn't come, just a silent motion of her lips.

The man could feel her still warm blood as it seeped through his clothes, sticking them to his body. A formally black glove, now dyed red, ran though her hair, "I'm sorry."

She knew she was going to die, out here miles from where her team knew she was, at the mercy of the man who had just skewered her. But he was her partner, the one who had her back when no one else did.

He lowered his face so it was next to hers, "I never stopped loving you. I couldn't bear watching you degrade yourself with those humans."

His hand moved from her hair to ghost over her wound, "You wouldn't listen to reason; this was the only thing I could do, to make sure you stayed mine."


	13. Soft

Soft

Adam had always thought Blake was soft. In her personality; where she would spill tears for those didn't deserve to have sympathy. In her mind; she said she never believed in fairy tales but she held a childish notion of peace. But where Adam thought she was softest was her physical body.

He loved her feline ears the most. The fur with a violet sheen was softer than any material he knew, he loved living in high-quality so he knew what he was talking about. He enjoyed the feeling of her plush fur against his skin.

He would often just watch those soft ears twitch about. Then she started to hide them. The black bow that now hid her ears from view. That bow was nowhere near as soft as her ears.


	14. D

D

Death. It was a horrible thing to experience and just as morbid to watch.

Blake turned her face away, unable to watch the human crumple to the ground as Adam re-sheathed Wilt. She swallowed hard, keeping the bile that rose in her throat down. She didn't know how long she stood there.

She allowed Adam to wrap his arms around her waist and let him pull her closer so her back was pressed against his chest. She could feel his breath against the top of her head, how could it be that someone so deadly to one thing could be so delicate with another.


	15. Movie Night

**Movie Night**

Blake crawled onto the couch, mindful of the large bowl of popcorn and made sure not to spill it. She sat down and curled up against her boyfriend.

"Blaaaaaaake, do we have to watch this movie?" Adam pouted, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes telling him a simple "Yes." She clicked a button on the remote and 'The Notebook' started playing.


	16. Prank

**Prank**

The young male tried to stifle his laughter. His hand covered his mouth and eyes squeezed shut.

The ten year old cat Faunus glared through tears and her wet, black hair. Blake's clothes where soaked and stuck to her skin, and her tiny frame shook. An empty bucket swung from the top of the door, still dripping drops of water between two flattened feline ears.

Adam opened his eye and looked his younger friend, who refused to meet his gaze. He frowned and shoved down the feeling of guilt for doing this to her.

He walked over to her and gave her a small hug, his black jacket getting wet in the process, "Sorry, I thought it'd be funny."

"It wasn't funny," her voice pensive.

He chuckled at her, "No, no it wasn't."


	17. Escape

**Escape**

Her eyes never left rose on his back. Her lungs burned, pleading with her to stop and breathe. But she couldn't, a feeling related to fear and curiosity kept her legs moving under her.

She slid around the corner, trying to tail the man. Blake had cornered her former partner in the dead-end alleyway. She looked and her jaw fell open. The ally was completely empty, no trace of the bull Faunus, no trace of Adam.

"Blake!"

The Faunus's confuse gaze never left the end of the ally. She knew she had seen him but she didn't know where he escaped to.

"There you are, you just ran off," her teammate, Yang, said between huffs of breath, "why'd you run off anyway?"

Blake turned her back to the end of the ally, then glanced over her shoulder at the walled off end, "I thought I saw someone I knew."

Adam watched from where he was perched on a ledge, hidden in shadows.

He scolded himself for running away from her, for escaping not wanting to explain himself, or the current motivations of the White Fang. He knew she would question him, and he knew he would answer her, just like he would tell her the plans when she was still with him.

He couldn't let the emotions she stirred trap him, so he'd escape.


End file.
